


Échappée parisienne   [4]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour toi, Sarah.</p><p>J'y prend vraiment goût, à cette fiction. </p><p>"C'est dans ces moments là que les lèvres se taisent et l'amour parle en silence. "<br/>(Moi aussi, je peux faire de jolies phrases.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Échappée parisienne   [4]

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi, Sarah.
> 
> J'y prend vraiment goût, à cette fiction. 
> 
> "C'est dans ces moments là que les lèvres se taisent et l'amour parle en silence. "  
> (Moi aussi, je peux faire de jolies phrases.)

C'est dans une atmosphère bruyante et remplie de nouvelles odeurs que Lady Grantham et sa femme de chambre posèrent pour la première fois le pied sur le sol français. Cora était un peu effrayée par cette foule oppressante qui contrastait très nettement avec le calme reposant du Yorkshire. Heureusement, Sarah la guidait à travers, lui tenant fermement la main tout en essayant de suivre le jeune homme qui portait leurs bagages. La comtesse avait du mal à se mouvoir dans cette mer humaine. Elle trébuchait, bredouillant des excuses d'un français maladroit. Lady Grantham n'avait jamais voyagé de cette façon, mais si quelqu'un était responsable de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, c'était bien elle. Cora n'avait pas jugé utile de demander à être aidée, s'imaginant naïvement qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à repérer la voiture de où l'attendait Céline. Lorsqu'elles étaient descendues du bateau, un jeune homme était venu à leur rencontre. Il avait expliqué, dans un anglais relativement correct, qu'il était le valet de Mlle Beaumont et qu'il était chargé de d'escorter Lady Grantham et sa femme de chambre jusqu'à la voiture. En réalité, la seule chose qu'il avait escorté, c'était les valises. O'Brien avait réussi, non sans peine, à le suivre jusqu'à l'extrémité du port, où la voiture de Céline était garée. Dès qu'elle aperçut Lady Grantham, la jeune femme sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers elle, rayonnante. Céline s'arrêta à quelques mètres et les observa, l'air soudain incrédule. Elle se remit à sourire.

''Cora! Je suis ravie que vous soyez venue si vite!''

Elle se tourna vers Sarah:

''Vous devez être sa femme de chambre, je me trompe? Comment vous appelez-vous?

-O'Brien, Mademoiselle, Mlle O'Brien.

-Et bien, Mlle O'Brien, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.''

La jeune femme s'adressa à Lady Grantham:

''Les coutumes anglaises sont si différentes des nôtres! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tenir un jour la main de ma femme de chambre!''

La comtesse lâcha furtivement la main d' O'Brien qu'elle n'avait pas desserrée depuis l'arrivée au port. Cora et Sarah avaient les joues rougies par l'embarras. Lady Grantham justifia leur attitude par sa peur de la foule, mais Mlle Beaumont fit signe que l'histoire était déjà oubliée. Céline et Cora s'installèrent derrière tandis qu' O'Brien prit place aux côtés du valet et du chauffeur.

ೱೱೱ

 

Durant le trajet, le jeune homme ne cessait de dévisager Sarah. Au début, elle l'avait ignoré, préférant regarder la paysage par la fenêtre, mais le regard du valet s'était fait si insistant qu'elle avait fini par tourner la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleu-gris dans ceux du jeune homme. Déstabilisé, il se mit à rougir.

''Que voulez-vous à la fin? Gronda la femme de chambre. Le valet répondit timidement:

''Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés… Je m'appelle André et vous?

-Je suis Sarah O'Brien, André, tâche de vous en souvenir.

-C'est un plaisir, Sarah.

-De vous à moi, ce sera _Mlle O'Brien_ , ou simplement _O'Brien_ si vous préférez. Oubliez le _Sarah._ ''

Le jeune homme rougit et acquiesça en silence. La femme de chambre laissa errer son regard au travers de la vitre. De grandes étendues vertes s'offraient à ses yeux. Finalement, la France n'était pas si différente de l'Angleterre. Sarah se retourna discrètement pour observer Lady Grantham. La comtesse était appuyée contre le carreau, endormie, bercée par le cahotement de la voiture. Le regard d' O'Brien s'attarda sur le visage de Cora. Inconsciemment, un léger sourire retroussa le coin des lèvres de la femme de chambre. Elle posa les yeux sur Mlle Beaumont. Celle-ci la fixait d'un œil amusé, souriante. Sarah détourna vivement le regard et dirigea ses yeux sur ses genoux. Le fait que Céline l'ai surprise à observer Cora à la dérobée l'avait fait se sentir coupable. La femme de chambre jouait nerveusement avec le tissus de sa robe, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour tromper son embarras.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

En ce début d'automne, la nuit tombait très rapidement. Le ciel était opacifié par une épaisse brume. Sarah avait froid. Elle souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer un peu. Son geste n'échappa pas à André .

''Vous avez froid, Mlle O'Brien?

-Certainement pas! Je meurs de chaud. Pourriez-vous ouvrir la fenêtre je vous prie?''

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

''Vous êtes amusante, vous.''

La femme de chambre fit une grimace. On l'avait qualifiée de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais jamais d' ''amusante''. Cependant, elle sourit à André. Un peu de gentillesse ne faisait de mal à personne. Après avoir lutté contre la fatigue pour tenter d'apercevoir un quelconque indice qui lui aurait permis de deviner leur destination, Sarah ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le sommeil. La voiture filait à vive allure sur la route, avalant des kilomètres de bitume.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lorsque le véhicule ralentit, les yeux d' O'Brien s'ouvrirent involontairement. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Le ciel était noir, privé de lune. La femme de chambre tourna lentement la tête. Lady Grantham dormait toujours et Céline lisait un livre. Quand elle sentit les yeux de Sarah posés sur elle, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'elles arriveraient bientôt. On roulait à une allure réduite, et O'Brien distingua des immeubles éclairés par le faible halo des réverbères. La ville. Après avoir pris une multitude de rues, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison à plusieurs étages. Un nombre restreint de domestiques attendaient, la tête haute et les yeux fatigués. Sarah entendit Céline soupirer:

''Je leur avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas nous attendre… ''

La jeune femme pressa délicatement le bras de Cora. Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore toute ensommeillée, et s'étira sans grande conviction. Un valet de pied ouvrit la portière la comtesse se leva en chancelant. La voyant ainsi, Sarah s'empressa de venir la soutenir. Lady Grantham chuchota à son oreille:

''Merci, O'Brien, je voulais juste vous souhaiter bienvenue à Paris…''

Un éclair de joie passa dans les yeux de la femme de chambre. Céline avança un pas vers Sarah.

''Mlle O'Brien, vous n'avez qu'à suivre Mrs Larson. Elle va vous montrer votre chambre

Puis, se tournant vers la comtesse:

''Venez, Cora, je vais vous faire visiter la maison! ''

Sarah salua la gouvernante d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas quel langage adopter. On aurait crû voir la sœur de Mrs Hugues! Même visage, même tenue, même coiffure… Elle salua la femme de chambre en retour et lui fit signe de la suivre. O'Brien empoigna sa valise et pénétra dans la maison. Les deux femmes empruntèrent l'escalier de service et montèrent jusqu'aux combles. Mrs Larson prit la parole. Elle avait longtemps vécu en Écosse avant de venir travailler en France, ce qui lui avait conféré sa maîtrise parfaite de l'anglais.

''Nous somme au cinquième étage. Vous logerez ici, dit-elle en désignant une porte semblable aux cinq autres qui étaient dans le couloir. Dans cette maison, le personnel est exclusivement masculin. Nous ne sommes que quatre femmes: Mlle Lévi, la femme de chambre de Mademoiselle, deux femmes de ménage et moi-même. Je vous laisse vous installer. J'ai fais préparer la chambre de Madame la comtesse au quatrième étage, qui est la plupart du temps inoccupé. J'ai pensé qu'elle y serai plus au calme. Sachez seulement, Mlle O'Brien, que nous démarrons nos tâches à huit heures. C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être présente en bas à 7h30. Bien, je pense vous avoir à peu près tout dit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.''

Sarah salua la gouvernante et entra dans sa chambre. C'était petit, mais propre et ordonné. Ce qu'elle préférait. Elle posa sa valise au pieds de son lit et se rendit dans la chambre de Cora sans prendre le temps de déballer ses affaires. O'Brien sentit un courant d'air froid passer contre sa nuque. Maudit mois de novembre! Le quatrième étage ne semblait pas bénéficier de la chaleur des trois premiers. Sarah entra dans la chambre de la comtesse. Le froid la saisi immédiatement. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. O'Brien grommela. Elle la referma d'un coup sec et alluma le feu qu'on avait négligé.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Au moment où le feu commençait à prendre, Lady Grantham entra, précédée par André qui portait ses valises. La jeune homme salua poliment les dames et s'éclipsa en silence. Dès qu'un fût sorti, Cora poussa un soupir.

''Quel froid! Je suis gelée… ''

O'Brien ouvrit les bagages de la comtesse. Elle répondit:

''Lorsque je suis arrivée, la fenêtre était ouverte et le feu éteint. - Elle sortit un châle de la valise. - Tenez, mettez cela. J'espère que vous allez vous réchauffer rapidement.''

Lady Grantham posa sa main sur le bras de sa femme de chambre.

''Merci Sarah, mais je pense que je préfère me réchauffer sous les couvertures. Pourriez-vous m'aider à me déshabiller? ''

O'Brien défit la robe et les cheveux de la comtesse, qu'elle noua en une simple tresse. Cora repoussa les draps et se glissa dans le lit. La femme de chambre finit de ranger les affaires de Lady Grantham. Elle se pencha vers la comtesse pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Simple habitude. Cora agrippa son bras:

''Sarah, j'ai vraiment froid… ''

La femme de chambre caressa ses cheveux.

''Je vais essayer de vous trouver une autre couverture, Madame. Ne vous inquiétez pas.''

O'Brien en dénicha une au fond d'un placard et l'étendit délicatement sur le lit. Cora grelottait toujours. La femme de chambre se dirigea vers la porte.

''Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Madame Cora?

-Oui… Enfin, je crois…

-Dites-moi, je ne veux pas qu'il vous manque quelque chose.

-Et bien… C'est de vous dont j'ai besoin. Vous et la chaleur de votre corps…

O'Brien sourit.

-Oh! Sarah! Venez me prendre dans vos bras, s'il-vous-plaît! Ou je vais attraper une pneumonie!''

La femme de chambre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle ôta sa robe et son corset et rejoignit la comtesse sous les draps. C'était pour son bien, après-tout. Lady Grantham se blottit contre O'Brien.

''Sarah, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je vous aime! Vous perdre une fois a failli me tuer… Je ne veux plus être séparée de vous! Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas, Sarah, restez avec moi… ''

La femme de chambre la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

''Ne vous tracassez pas pour cela, Madame Cora. J'ai promis, vous vous souvenez? Je ne vous quitterai plus jamais, parole d'honneur. ''

Elle embrassa Lady Grantham. Son front et ses joues étaient brûlantes, mais le reste de son corps était glacé entre les bars de Sarah. La comtesse gémit faiblement. La femme de chambre la serra un peu plus contre elle. Seigneur! Faites qu'elle ne soit pas malade à nouveau! Après avoir passé de longues minutes à lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, O'Brien avait réussi à endormir la comtesse. De la sueur collait des mèches sur ses tempes que la femme de chambre repoussait régulièrement. Elle se remémora cette nuit-là, cette nuit où Lady Grantham avait failli laisser sa vie. Si Cora s'en était sortie, c'était grâce à elle. Ils le lui avaient dit là-bas, à Downton; Mrs Hugues, Mrs Patmore et même Lord Grantham en personne! Pourtant, Sarah n'en tirait aucune fierté. Elle voulait racheter racheter ses péchés auprès d'une femme qui avait toujours été bonne pour elle, et non l'inverse. La femme de chambre prit la main de la comtesse et la serra fermement.

''Tenez bon, Madame Cora !''

ೱೱೱ

 

Les prières de Sarah avaient été exaucées. La comtesse n'était pas tombée malade. Elle avait eu une nuit agitée, mais la fièvre avait fini par chuter. O'Brien, en revanche, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle avait veillé Cora toute la nuit, s'accordant quelques courts instants de sommeil. Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si on lui avait secoué le crâne avec violence. Une bonne nuit devrait suffire. À sept heures, elle avait quitté la chambre sans bruits pour se rendre dans l'office. Elle était la première, ce qui lui procura une grande satisfaction. Si elle avait su où se trouvait la cuisine, elle serai volontiers aller chercher un verre d'eau. O'Brien se contenta d'attendre poliment Mrs Larson. La gouvernante arriva peu de temps après. Les deux femmes discutèrent en attendant que le petit déjeuner soit servi. Ensuite, elle monta un plateau à Lady Grantham. Celle-ci ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé durant la nuit, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle allait bien, et c'était le seule chose qui importait à O'Brien. Céline surgit soudain dans la chambre, brisant le silence reposant établi entre la comtesse et sa femme de chambre.

''Cora! J'ai pensé qu'une petite visite de la cathédrale Notre-Dame vous ferai plaisir! Qu'en dites-vous?

-Je me sens un peu faible, mais pourquoi pas après-tout? À quelle heure devrons nous partir?

-Je me suis dit que nous pourrions d'abord prendre un déjeuner léger. Se promener dans les rues de Paris en automne est agréable aux premières heures de l'après-midi. Après, le froid se fait trop insistant.

-Entendu. Mlle O'Brien peut-elle nous accompagner?

-Si vous jugez cela nécessaire, elle est la bienvenue. Je vous attend donc pour midi dans la salle à manger. À toute-à-l'heure Cora.''

Et Céline quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée. Cora avait profité de l'ignorance de Céline en matière de coutumes anglaises pour. Jamais, à Londres, on aurait vu se promener une comtesse et sa femme de chambre dans les rues! Mais peu importe. On était en France.

 

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Après le déjeuner, les deux femmes se rendirent dans la voiture qui les attendait sur le trottoir. O'Brien était déjà installée à l'avant. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Cora posa doucement les doigts sur l'épaule de sa femme de chambre.

''Allez-vous bien, O'Brien?''

Elle sursauta.

''Tout à fait, Madame. J'étais en train de … réfléchir.''

La comtesse sourit et la voiture se mit en marche. Après quelques minutes de trajet, le chauffeur arrêta le véhicule devant la cathédrale. Céline glissa son bras sous celui de Lady Grantham et elles prirent l'allée d'un pas rapide. Sarah préféra rester en retrait. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Mlle Beaumont, la trouvant sans-gêne et beaucoup trop bavarde. Jalousie féminine. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et elle se laissa tomber sur un banc. Elle avait besoin d'un grand verre d'eau. Après de longues minutes, Cora et Céline sortirent de la cathédrale. O'Brien se leva rapidement et une furieuse douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Elle vacilla et se retint de justesse au dossier. Lady Grantham se hâta vers elle.

''Sarah! (Dans la précipitation, le prénom de la femme de chambre lui avait malencontreusement échappé) O'Brien! Que vous arrive-t-il?

-Rien Madame. J'ai dû rester un peu trop longtemps au soleil, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. (Grimace de douleur) Je vais bien.''

La comtesse posa la main dur le front de Sarah.

''Vous êtes brûlante! Vous avez sûrement attrapé une insolation! Venez, nous allons rentrer en vitesse.''

Cora lança un regard affolé vers Céline, qui partit chercher le chauffeur. La comtesse glissa à l'oreille de sa femme de chambre:

''Ça va aller, Sarah, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.''

O'Brien leva vers elle des yeux humides.

''Je suis vraiment désolée, Madame. J'aurais dû rester à la maison…

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû vous demander votre accord avant de répondre à Mlle Beaumont.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Madame Cora. (Nouvelle grimace de douleur) Je vais bien. Je suis désolée.''

La voiture arriva et Cora aida O'Brien à s'installer devant. Lorsqu'elle prit place à l'arrière, la comtesse murmura ''Mon Dieu''. Céline se tourna vers elle:

''Vous tenez vraiment à votre femme de chambre, n'est-ce pas?

-Évidement que je tiens à elle! Autant que chaque Lady digne de ce tire devrait tenir à sa femme de chambre!''

La jeune femme posa sur le bras de Cora une main compatissante.

''Je ferai venir le médecin dès que l'on sera de retour. Cela me surprendrait que Mlle O'Brien ai attrapé une insolation avec ce froid.''

Lady Grantham acquiesça en silence d'un sourire triste mais reconnaissant.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Dès qu'elle furent de retour, la comtesse insista pour que Sarah se repose dans sa chambre. O'Brien se défendit, assurant qu'elle pouvait tout à fait se reposer quelques minutes dans la sienne, mais une subite quinte de toux l'empêcha de protester davantage. Lady Grantham avait conduit jusqu'au quatrième étage. Elle l'avait aidée à retirer sa robe et son corset (Elle devenait habile! ) et l'avait allongée sous les couvertures. La femme de chambre avait recommencé à protester mais une violente crise de toux l'avait étouffée. Le docteur se présenta peu après. Céline le fit monter et sortit de la pièce avec Cora. La jeune femme tapota gentiment l'épaule de la comtesse.

''C'est un bon docteur. On peut lui faire confiance.''

Voyant que Cora ne répondait pas, elle ajouta:

''Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre juste à côté de celle-ci. Je vois que vous en avez besoin.''

Lady Grantham posa les yeux sur Céline.

''Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez vous votre hospitalité. Vous faites preuve d'une grande bonté…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais ce que c'est de voir à qui on tient souffrant … ''

La jeune femme quitta la comtesse du regard, la laissant méditer ses dernières paroles. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour se lancer dans des explications complexes, mais se rappelant de la difficulté de Lady Grantham à comprendre le français, il se ravisa. Il prononça finalement un seul mot qui fit à Cora l'effet d'un coup de fouet:

''Pneumonie.''

L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Céline et parla avec elle d'un français rapide et monotone. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il salua les deux femmes et redescendit, escorté par un valet de pied. Mlle Beaumont traduit ce dont il lui avait fait part. Comme Cora l'avait compris, O'Brien souffrait d'une pneumonie. La maladie venait de se déclarer et était donc plus facile à neutraliser. La femme de chambre devait se reposer et reprendre des forces. Il lui avait prescrit une tisane pour soulager sa toux et Céline avait demandé au valet de lui faire monter un bol d'eau chaude. La tisane faisait dormir et elle permettrai à Sarah de se reposer. Lorsque le jeune garçon revint, portant le récipient entre ses mains, la comtesse le remercia et entra dans la chambre. O'Brien était allongée, les couvertures repoussées contre ses pieds nus (Elle avait ôté ses bas). Elle semblait dormir, les cheveux collés sur son visage rouge et les sourcils froncés, mais dès qu'elle entendit Lady Grantham entrer, elle ouvrit les yeux et voulut se relever. Une violente toux sèche la secoua et elle retrouva sa position initiale, couchée. Cora avança vers elle, tenant le bol de tisane.

''Buvez, vous irez mieux.''

Après avoir avalé son breuvage, Sarah sentit ses yeux se fermer. Une petite quinte de toux lui souleva la poitrine, et elle posa une main sur son ventre pour essayer de la bloquer. La femme de chambre sentit les doigts de Cora glisser sur les siens. Elle attrapa fermement sa main. Ce contact avait quelque chose de reposant, de rassurant. O'Brien s'endormit, sentant le sourire de la comtesse l'accompagner.

C'est dans ces moments là que les lèvres se taisent et l'amour parle en silence.


End file.
